Touchpads utilizing conventional software allow the user to scroll either vertically or horizontal by running a finger along the edge of the touchpad. However, it is not possible for users to carry out a diagonal scroll utilizing conventional touchpad software. Also, frequently the user has to look carefully in order to position their finger correctly onto the touchpad.
Many users who work with computer programs such as spreadsheets would find it far more convenient and efficient to be able to scroll diagonally across columns while using a touchpad input device, than to be restricted to horizontal and vertical scrolling as at present. Such diagonal scrolling would enable them to complete their spreadsheet duties much more quickly and accurately. Also, not having to look down at the touchpad to determine where to place a finger would save the person inputting or checking data much additional time, and eliminate the distraction of taking the user's eye from the spreadsheet.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for carrying out diagonal scrolling on a conventional touchpad input device, thereby making the user's experience with the touchpad more efficient, easy, and making the touchpad more directly utilized by the user. The present invention addresses such a need.